Give me a break
by Jumn
Summary: Chuck rompe por accidente una pieza importante de Mutt bastante difícil de conseguir, pero lo que más teme Chuck es la reacción de Mike al ver lo que a hecho, por eso decide ir a casa del Duke para intentar conseguir una pieza sustituta, pero… el Duke no se lo pondrá fácil. ¡One-shot yaoi!


Mike y Chuck estaban revisando a Mutt como era de costumbre. Una vez a la semana revisaban a fondo el imponente coche verde para asegurarse de que nada iba a fallar cuando entrasen a la acción para lidiar con cualquier amenaza.

—Parece que todo está en orden —afirmó Mike al levantar la vista del motor recién limpiado.

—Entonces podemos darlo por concluido —. Dijo sin dejar de mirar las estadísticas de su ordenador—. ¿Podemos irnos ya a comer?

—Claro, en cuanto Dutch termine con esto —le lanzó una pieza que recogió anteriormente mientras tanteaba el interior del auto.

Chuck escrutó la pieza. Era un delco. El delco de Mutt parecía una cualquiera a simple vista, pero este tenía mucha más potencia ya que había sido modificado previamente.

—¿Tengo que llevárselo? No parece estar dañado.

—Dijo que quería hacerle unas modificaciones, supongo que no tardará más de una hora.

—Está bien —Chuck suspiró. No le agotaba hacer el favor, pero no le agradaba esperar más para ir a Antonio's y comer de una vez.

Cuando el rubio salió de la estancia su amigo le advirtió:

—Ten cuidado de no dañarla.

—Oh, ya lo se, confía en mi —Mientras se encaminaba hacia el pequeño garaje donde se encontraba Dutch, oyó un repentino sonido que le sobresaltó y le hizo brincar, y la pieza se le escurrió entre los dedos.

—¿Todo bien Chuck? —preguntó su amigo al escucharlo gritar con la cabeza agacha todavía, dejó de frotar la carrocería por un momento.

Chuck escrutó a su rededor. Parecía que solo había sido un pequeño roedor que hizo algo de ruido al chocar contra algo metálico.

—Todo bien —se calmó. Pero al dar un paso adelante, se escuchó un crujido y Chuck apartó el pie enseguida al darse cuenta de que pisó algo.

Cariacontecido, Chuck levantó trémulo un partido distribuidor de corriente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Por un momento le invadió el pánico, pero se contuvo para no gritar ni dejar que sus lamentos vagaran hasta los oídos del grupo. Tanteó la pieza con dedos temblorosos. A primera vista, no parecía haberla estropeado.

Sonó un estruendo metálico y Chuck pegó un respingo y separó las manos mientras sostenía la pieza.

—Vaya, menudo desastre —se lamentó Jacob desde la cocina. Se le habían caído algunos utensilios de cocina por accidente.

Chuck respiró hondo, y cuando reparó en la pieza, observó que tenía una parte de esta en cada mano. Antes de gritar, se tapó la boca lo más fuerte que puso. Desprendió los cables de la pieza sin darse cuenta. Ahora si que estaba roto.

No sabía que hacer. Podía ir a Dutch y que la reparase, y hacerle jurar que no le diría a Mike que él la había roto, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que se enterase por otros medios o circunstancias. De cualquier forma, no quería que Mike se enterase, creía que recibiría una reprimenda por su descuido, aunque eso no era lo que le tenía especialmente preocupado, ya que Mike era un amigo tolerable y a lo mejor ni siquiera se enfadaría con él, o por lo menos no duraría mucho tiempo su enojo. Lo que realmente temía era que ya no volviese a confiar en él, pues, tan solo le había pedido que llevase una pieza, y él la había roto. Sin querer, pero la había estropeado.

Chuck se lamentó en silencio, no sabía que hacer ni a quien recurrir. Entonces, antes de decidir que contarle a Dutch lo que había pasado, recordó que sabía como contactar con el Duke fuera del auto. Extrañamente, ese hombre le había dado su número de contacto. _(creo recordar que en motorcity tiene teléfono y super odenadores…)_ Tragó saliva antes de tomar una decisión final y entonces se dijo que; tal vez el Duke pudiera ayudarlo de alguna manera, al menos, no perdería nada por intentarlo, o eso suponía.

Muy sigiloso, se alejo del recinto lo más deprisa que pudo. Activó el ordenador de su muñeca y revisó su lista de contactos. Chuck tragó saliva y se lo pensó de nuevo antes de hacer la llamada, pero el tiempo no estaba su favor así que, trémulo, pulsó el botón.

Uno de los chóferes del Duke le había traído a la mansión en un par de minutos. Mientras le conducían por los fastuosos pasillos Chuck pensó mejor en las lo que había hecho: Se había ido sin decirle nada a nadie. Probablemente Mike pensará que él estaría con Dutch, discutiendo sobre las mejoras de la pieza que había roto, y probablemente no se darían cuenta de su ausencia después de una hora aproximadamente, y con suerte. Aunque no esperaba tardar tanto para convencer al Duke. Estaba claro que no insistiría más de lo necesario, no quería verlo entrar en cólera.

Chuck empezó a sentir el hambre de nuevo. Antes, la tensión del momento le había quitado el apetito, pero poco a poco empezaba a volverle.

Cuando llegó al gran salón de las limusinas, vio al Duke sentado en su gran trono. A pocos metros de él, el chófer que le había traído y conducido hasta la sala se retiró respetuosamente y volvió a ocupar su lugar en la perfecta alineación de sirvientes.

—Dime ¿A que as venido? —Inquirió el Duke bajándose las gafas. A Chuck le sorprendió que no hiciera ningún numerito excéntrico de los suyos.

—Yo-hem… esto… quería om… pedirte un favor —dijo al fin después de tanto titubear.

—¿Cuál? —dijo un tanto aburrido.

—Yo quisiera que me dieran un buen delco, si tienes uno claro —soltó una risita nerviosa.

El Duke enarcó una ceja y le sonrió de una forma divertida.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a dar? —soltó después de una breve pausa.

—Pues, supuestamente yo te gane en una carrera en donde nos permitiría coger las piezas que quisiéramos de tu territorio si ganaba —evocó con tono decidido.

—A sí, ya me acuerdo —cruzó las piernas en un reposabrazos—. Bueno veras, resulta ¡Hiciste trampas! —gritó derepente ofuscado.

Chuck se amedrentó y volteó para no mirarlo de frente.

—Yo… —balbuceó el rubio. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, aquella situación ya le estaba dando corte.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? —aguijó el Duke apuntándolo con su bastón.

—… Necesito un Delco por favor. Te… te puedo dar algo a cambio —si el magnate lo volvía a rechazar Chuck se largarían sin más preámbulos de la mansión. Chuck apenas podía tolerar a ese tío, y había echo un gran esfuerzo incluso al llamarle.

—Bueno —sopesó —. Tú no tienes nada que yo no tenga — señaló con un ademán su enorme sala y Chuck casi se dejó cegar por el resplandor de los lustrosos coches—. Pero… ¿Qué tal si me haces un favor? —dijo con recochineo.

Increíble pero cierto. Chuck creyó que le mandaría salir de su mansión de inmediato, pero al parecer, aun cabía la posibilidad de que consiguiera esa pieza.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó impaciente.

El Duke se sentó correctamente en su sillón y entrelazó los dedos, como villano planificador. Luego de regodearse en sus pensamientos chascó los dedos y los guardias levantaron la mirada hacia su señor.

—Largaos, hoy podéis tomar un descanso OH y… ni se os ocurra entrar en la sala hasta que yo os lo ordene —dictó poniendo énfasis en la última frase.

Sus guardias asintieron y salieron de la sala, incluso No.2 también se fue. Al cerrarse las pesadas puertas, la estancia se llenó de un terrible silencio. Pasó varios segundos y el Duke no decía nada, simplemente se lo quedó mirando con expresión alegre, escrutándolo tras las gafas. Chuck se encogió de hombros sintiéndose incomodo y al cabo de un tiempo no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y giró la cabeza un tanto avergonzado. Tenía que decir algo, acabar con ese horrible silencio incómodo, pero solo podía morderse el labio inferior. El Duke palmeó su regazo y con un movimiento de muñeca indicó a Chuck que se acercase.

—Ven aquí Chuck, siéntate en mi regazo —incitó sin perder su sonrisa.

Chuck se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Aquello le resultaba extraño.

—Po… ¿Por qué? —ocultó su encendido con las manos.

—Quiero que obedezcas todo lo que te diga, y es mejor que lo hagas sin rechistar —explicó ceñudo y lo llamó de nuevo con un ademán.

—Pero…

—Si no lo haces no te daré la pieza y se acabó —concluyó tajante.

Chuck lo miró de nuevo, y se volvió a pregunta si había tomado una buena decisión, pero si se echaba atrás podría perder una oportunidad, y de paso, provocar la ira del magnate. Vacilante, se encaminó hacia el trono. A pocos centímetros, Chuck miró dubitativo al Duke. Este seguía insistiendo con gestos que se sentase sobre sus piernas, incluso había adquirido la postura adecuada para que se acomodase. Chuck no estaba preparado para hacer algo así tan de repente, pero no quiso impacientar al Duke, así que reunió toda la determinación que pudo y se sentó en su regazo dándole la espalda.

Chuck empezaba a ponerse nervioso, y eso que no había pasado ni tres segundos sentado sobre las piernas del Duke. Por otra parte, aquello no era tan malo. Hubiera sido peor tener que lamer sus zapatos.

Chuck pegó un pequeño respingo cuando el rostro del magnate se acercó a su cuello y empezó a olerle. Acarició sus rubios cabellos y los apartó delicadamente de su cuello para besarlo con gentileza. Chuck tragó saliva he hizo ademán de querer apartarse, pero el Duke lo rodeó con sus brazos para impedírselo. Bajó el cuello de su camisa y de inmediato empezó a besuquear la parte expuesta. Chuck no pudo contener un quejido. Aflojó el agarre y levantó la camiseta de Chuck por atrás dejando al descubierto su espalda, que empezó a besar con intensidad.

Chuck quiso replicar desde el primer momento en que el Duke empezó a degustarle con su olfato, pero se le trabó la lengua cuando posó sus labios sobre su cuello. Desocupó el brazo que aferraba su cintura aún acariciando su pecho por encima de la camiseta. Chuck se mordió los labios y apretó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos del ostentoso sillón. A pesar de la tela, el Duke consiguió hallar sus pezones y los tanteó y pellizcó notoriamente. Chuck arqueó la espalda sobresaltado, apenas podía contener la fuerte necesidad de escapar. El Duke, por su parte, decidió ser más atrevido e indagó con más profundidad el cuerpo del Quemador metiendo la mano por debajo de la tela. Chuck se alarmó cuando empezó a sentir cosquillas en el vientre, y cuando volvió a pellizcar sus pezones estos se inflaron y un extraño ardor le recorrió el pecho.

Chuck se mordía los labios mientras se aferraba a los antebrazos del sillón con fiereza, y el Duke cambió delicados besos por largas y húmedas lamidas que recorrían la parte superior de su espalda. El Duke se sintió conmovido cuando palpó la dureza de los pezones del rubio.

Chuck no quería aquello, le desagradaba el Duke, y el hecho de que lo tocara le hacía sentir escalofríos, pero, por otra parte, no podía negar que un súbito cosquilleo ardiente lo estaba complaciendo por dentro, aunque aquello no ocurrió después de que el Duke masajeara y pellizcar sus tetillas. Chuck agitó mentalmente la cabeza para deshacerse de la idea, no quería sentir ningún tipo de placer con él.

Por otra parte, el Duke pensó que estaba yendo por buen camino. Tal vez no estaba gimiendo de excitación pura ni le suplicase que lo besara ni que lo poseyera como había imaginado tantas veces, sin embargo, aquello apenas era el preludio de su esperado momento con Chuck.

Se desenfundó los guantes rápidamente y mientras desabrochaba el botón de los pantalones de Chuck con una mano, unos dedos traviesos palparon con curiosidad el paquete del rubio por encima de la tela.

Chuck no pudo soportar aquello y se deshizo de los brazos del Duke de un tirón y salió disparado del regazo del Duke. El magnate, furioso por el brusco rechazo le vociferó para que se detuviera entes de que pudiera salir de la estancia. Chuck paró y giró para mirarlo trémulo, sabía que no debía haber hecho eso, pero le fue imposible no huir.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —clamó el Duke furioso—. ¿No querías esa pieza?

—No pienso tolerar eso… no puedo —desvió la mirada impotente.

El Duke lo miró con atención. Si dejaba relucir su ira y lo echaba a patadas de su mansión lo habría perdido para siempre. Siempre creyó que aquel momento llegaría, y ahora que había sucedido no podía dejar escapar su gran oportunidad, tenía que retenerlo como sea.

Se obligó a calmarse y alentó a Chuck dando a su voz un matiz tranquilo:

—Está bien, te voy a dar otra oportunidad —sonrió juntando los labios— Ven siéntate en mi regazo —palmeó sus rodillas.

Chuck lo miró indeciso. ¿Quería la pieza? Sí ¿deseaba ser sobado por el Duke? No. Estuvo apunto de decirle que no, pero, al pensar mejor en las consecuencias, supo que había cometido un riesgo demasiado grande al venir allí. Y es que, si rechazaba al Duke, se ganaría su odio. Él odiaba ya a los Quemadores de por si, pero tras su rechazo se incrementaría más su odio y su empeño por rebajarlos y destruirlos se intensificarían aún más. Lo mejor era obedecerle sin poner muchas pegas y dejar que siguiera jugueteando con su cuerpo a cambio de que le diera la pieza pacíficamente y evitar así su cólera.

Dubitativo se encamino de nuevo hacia el trono y sin pensárselo dos veces (porque si se lo pensaba no lo hacía) se sentó en el regazo del Duke de costado para escrutar cada uno de sus movimientos. El Duke ensanchó su sonrisa contento de que al final recapacitase y hubiera decidido seguir.

—Abre las piernas —le dijo intentando no parecer muy duro ni demasiado directo.

Chuck dio un brinco de la impresión pero permaneció sentado sobre las piernas sus piernas. Por puro instinto de protección cerró las piernas y se tapó sus genitales con las manos.

—Dije que las abrieras —ordenó pausadamente bastante serio.

El rubio empezó a temblar y gimotear, dedicándole al magnate una expresión apenada intentando persuadirlo. El Duke se bajó las gafas y miró su entrepierna mesuradamente y luego lo miró a la cara.

—O me abres las piernas, o te quedas sin pieza —amenazó tajante.

Chuck tragó saliva bastante nervioso, y poco a poco fue separando las piernas sin apartar las manos de sus genitales.

—Aparta las manos —observó el Duke que empezaba a perder un poco la paciencia. No quería someterlo por medio de la fuerza bruta, pues, quería hacerle el amor, no violarle, pero si llegaba a hartarse podría ser capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando apoyó sus manos sobre el reposabrazos del sillón, el Duke, conteniendo sus ansias terminó de desabrochar abrir la cremallera adentrando su mano en el interior. Chuck se alejó un poco instintivamente cuando su mano mantuvo el contacto y estuvo apunto de cerrar las piernas.

—Ni se te ocurra cerrarlas de nuevo, mantenlas separadas —advirtió el Duke mostrándose casi impávido, aunque por dentro saltaba de éxtasis.

Sentía los dedos del Duke tanteando su miembro y respondió sus caricias con gemidos:

—Ah… Hmm… no, ah, ah…no… pa-para… no ah…

Los gemidos de Chuck no parecías ser muy positivos, el tono y el matiz que tenían sugerían disgusto más que agrado, y aquello le enfadó. No entendía porque no le agradaba lo que le hacía; si le estaba tocando bien y no estaba siendo nada brusco con él. Le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior por debajo del muslo y empinó su miembro, cerrando sus dedos sobre su pene y empezó a pajearle a un ritmo lento, parándose de vez en cuando para acariciar su punta o una parte en concreto. Aunque el pene de Chuck no estaba erecto, el Duke hizo todo lo posible por no admitir su estupefacción al mirar su miembro; era bastante grande, mucho más de lo que él o cualquiera podría imaginarse al ver un chico tan menudo.

Pasó un minuto y Chuck seguía sin ponerse, el Duke estaba exasperado, no lograba entender porque, y por un momento pensó si Chuck no sería impotente. Pero antes de preguntarle algo tan vergonzoso e íntimo le ordenó que se pusiera enfrente de él y se quitase la camiseta. Chuck obedeció algo desconcertado y cuando apartó la camisa a un lado del reposabrazos, el magnate atrajo su pecho a su rostro y empezó a succionar uno de sus pezones. Chuck dio un pequeño respingo sorpresivo. Sus melifluos movimientos de lengua alrededor de su tetilla y las tiernas caricias alrededor de su pecho le exaltaron, y volvió a sentir ese peculiar cosquilleo ardiente en el estómago. Y de nuevo, no pudo contener leves gemidos aunque intentaba mantener los labios bien cerrados:

—Ahhh… ah, ah… hummm…ah —Aquellos gemidos ya se oían diferentes, estos si eran de placer. El Duke, animado por los gemidos del rubio, relamió con más intensidad intentando provocarle más excitación, ya que de momento, aquello parecía ser su punto G.

A medida que iba relamiendo sus pezones y jugando con ellos, también tanteaba con su miembro intentaba ponerlo erecto, sacudiéndolo arriba y abajo acariciendo delicadamente su punta y, al fin logró ponerlo algo erecto. A Chuck le subieron los colores cuando su miembro se levantó, no era mucho pero ya estaba algo puesto y aquello lo avergonzó. El rubio desvió la mirada abochornado.

—Mírame —dijo el adinerado con voz firme.

Vacilante, Chuck volteó el cuello, pero mantuvo la mirada baja.

—Bésame —ordenó el Duke sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? —de inmediato volvió a mirarle a la cara incrédulo. ¿Qué más quería que hiciera el Duke?

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No sabes lo que es besar? ¿O no sabes como besar?

—No, yo…

—Pues bésame.

El Duke se quedó quieto, esperando el roce de unos labios. Chuck no supo que hacer, el magnate ya había cesado sus caricias en post de una respuesta. Nervioso e inseguro, escrutó el rostro del magnate, pensando en que sitio debería plantar el beso más corto y menos deseado de su vida.

—¿Vas a hacerlo o no? — se impaciento— ¿O acaso tengo que dártelo yo?

Amedrentado por sus palabras Chuck dio un pico en la frente del Duke, justo en la cinta, bastante leve y corto. Por supuesto, el Duke no se contento nada con eso.

—Vale, te voy a enseñar a besar —y sin perder un segundo, lo tomó por el mentón y lo acercó a su rostro.

Obligándole a entreabrir los labios le metió la lengua sin profundizar demasiado. Jugueteó dentro de su boca intercambiando saliva y cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo patente separó despacio ambos labios unidos todavía por un fino hilo de saliva. Chuck se puso aun más rojo todavía y cuando dejó de sentir el agarre del Duke en la barbilla se echó hacia atrás rápidamente tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Quiso levantarse pero el Duke lo agarró de las caderas para impedírselo. Chuck estuvo apunto de romper a llorar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó un tanto molesto.

—Sinf… sinf… —gimoteó, luego se limpió los ojos y miró al Duke trémulo levantando su largo flequillo. Tuvo miedo de lo que podría hacer a continuación.

El magnate arqueó una ceja, no comprendía porque que el chico sentía miedo e incomodidad. Cuando acarició sus piernas sintió un leve tembleque; a Chuck le temblaban las extremidades. Quería calmarlo, quitarle su miedo y excitarlo, pero no supo como. De momento, quería tranquilizarlo, pero evidentemente no podía dejarlo ir. Tal vez si lo ponía en una posición que no tuviera que mirarlo de frente ayudaría a sosegarlo un poco, sin embargo, el Duke estaba bastante empalmado.

Cuando vio a Chuck entrar ya empezó a sentir calor, y cuando este se sentó sobre su regazo por primera vez, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y ardor en las ingles, luego de lamerle y toquetearle advirtió que la ropa apretaba demasiado sus partes, pero después del beso sintió como la tela oprimía su miembro por completo.

—Desabróchame el pantalón —señaló el Duke con su dedo apuntando hacia abajo y semblante firme.

Chuck miró trémulo hacia abajo, percatándose del enorme bulto saliente. Chuck lo volvió a mirar a la cara lastimero, a ver si se compadecía de él y retiraba su orden, pero este solo arqueó una ceja expectante.

Aguantó la respiración y desabrochó el pantalón del Duke, y cuando apartó las manos de la cremallera inspiró fuertemente.

—Sácamela —se apresuró a decir cuando Chuck dio por finalizado su tarea.

—No, no puedo hacer eso…

—Si que puedes, sácamela —le cortó enseguida poniendo un tono dictatorio para que lo tomase en serio y no se atreviese a rechistar más.

El rubio tragó saliva y sus dedos se adentraron en la ropa interior del Duke. Tocó algo duro y caliente y se asustó enseguida; realmente el Duke estaba muy empalmado. Tanteó un poco para buscar la punta y luego la sacó despacio y con cuidado por la bragueta. Y, sin ni siquiera sostenerlo, el pene se mantenía empinado. Las mejillas de Chuck enrojecieron rápidamente, era la primera vez que veía un pene empalmado. Chuck había visto anteriormente el miembro de Mike en más de una ocasión y la primera vez se sintió bastante avergonzado aunque a Mike no parecía importarle que viera su desnudez ni viceversa, y a la segunda vez ya no le importó tanto. En ambas ocasiones; Mike y Chuck tuvieron que bañarse juntos para ahorrar agua y las dos veces se lo habían pasado bien juntos en el baño, y cuando observó el miembro empalmado del Duke, pensó por primera vez en como se vería el miembro de excitado de Mike.

El Duke encontró bastante adorable y divertido la cara encendida de Chuck, se quedó totalmente ensimismado al ver su miembro erecto, y eso le gustó al Duke de Detroit, lo tomó como un alabo hacia su persona, realmente creía que lo había impresionado, por eso dejó que se quedara mirándolo un rato más antes de urgirle de nuevo.

—Ahora; quiero que me hagas una paja con tus propias manitas —se regodeó el Duke con tono divertido. Chuck tragó saliva y se llevo las manos a la boca totalmente asombrado.

—No… no puedo, yo… —balbuceó desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No me lo has tocado antes acaso? No pongas más pegas y hazlo de una vez — estaba hartándose de la lentitud de Chuck para hacer cualquier cosa entre tantas dudas, así que tomó su muñeca haciéndole posar sus dedos con suavidad sobre su miembro. Chuck se exaltó y apunto estuvo de retirar la mano bruscamente, pero se controló y no lo hizo.

Despacio, cerró sus dedos entorno al pene y desplazó su mano arriba y abajo con tremenda parsimonia. Chuck quería hacer las cosas más rápido, pero le costaba horrores hacer cada movimiento, y por mucho que quisiera su cuerpo no daba una respuesta más rápida. Es más, temblaba sutilmente.

No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. Sentía sus dedos en el húmedo y resbaladizo miembro, pero no lo apretaba como debería. El Duke sintió una tremenda oleada de ardor intenso cuando Chuck empezó a mover su mano. Sentía sutilmente la yema de los dedos de Chuck, no la estaba agarrando bien, ni iba a buen ritmo. A pesar de que aquello parecía más las caricias de una pluma que una paja, cada vez sentía más calor.

—Tienes que agarrarla más fuerte —se esforzó el Duke por no jadear demasiado fuerte.

Cerró su mano en torno a la de Chuck para que apretase más, y él mismo empezó a marcar los ritmos subiendo y bajando. Nuevamente, el Duke empezó a tomar la iniciativa más de la requerida. Chuck solo ponía la mano en su miembro, y él hacía que lo mantuviese agarrado con más fuerza mientras hacía que se moviera arriba y abajo. Nada estaba resultando como él esperaba, sin embargo, se estaba excitando tanto o más cuando se pajeaba pensando en un momento íntimo con Chuck. El Duke empezó a gemir de placer, al fin notaba los dedos de Chuck sobre su miembro erecto. Odiaba gemir, y más odiaba que lo oyeran.

—Ahh… ah… huu… ahh… aaah…. Chuck, ah… —se le escapó el nombre del rubio, y Chuck se sobresaltó de una manera extraña. No sintió pánico, pero si un fuerte cosquilleo ardiente en el vientre.

El Duke se mordió los labios y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, "¿lo habrá oído?" se preguntó a si mismo un tanto avergonzado. No le gustaba que lo oyeran gemir principalmente porque le daba un aspecto vulnerable, y menos decir el nombre de la persona con la que está manteniendo relaciones íntimas.

No le faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax, y se percató que no podía retener del todo sus gemidos. Si seguía así, su imagen de poderío quedaría por los suelos. Miró a la cara a Chuck, y advirtió que el pobre estaba totalmente colorado y confuso. Prácticamente, no estaba haciendo nada, tan solo permitiéndole que manipulase su mano como masturbador, sintiéndose utilizado y a la vez fuera de lugar. Chuck tenía la garganta seca y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, se había quedado totalmente mudo desde que la descontrolada excitación del Duke se hizo más que patente. Él Duke luchaba por no desbocarse por una paja que prácticamente se la estaba haciendo el mismo, sin embargo, estaba más cerca del orgasmo, por lo que le resultaba más difícil controlarse.

Con un impulso veloz, desplazó con su mano libre la espalda del rubio atrayéndolo a su rostro, y como un bebé hambriento, buscó los pezones de Chuck y succionó con avidez al cerrar sus labios en torno a una tetilla.

Chuck sintió un intenso calambre que le recorrió la espina dorsal, y las tornas cambiaron, ahora era él el que empezó a gemir desbocado. El Duke succionaba su pezón al principio con ansia, luego lo acarició con la lengua y poco después estaba recorriendo su pecho con la lengua, dejando un rastro de saliva.

Chuck no sabía bien porque, pero aquello le gustaba. No su mano en el pene del Duke, si no que lo lamieran por la zona del pecho y succionasen sus tetillas. No le agradaba pensar que se había excitado por un acto indecoroso del Duke, sin embargo, si no podía ver nada bueno durante esta situación, se desplomaría abatido antes que el Duke se diera por satisfecho, y no habría cumplido su objetivo. Así que decidió dejarse llevar por las caricias. El Duke quería que Chuck le proporcionara placer de una forma un tanto peculiar (o eso creía) y también quería hacer sentir bien a su amante.

Cuando Chuck sentía miedo en las situaciones más peligrosas, intentaba evitar pensar en el pavor, los riesgos traumáticos y el peligro. En esta ocasión, intentaba olvidar todo lo que era el Duke, para dejarse amar pacíficamente. De momento no la había causado daño físico, y eso le tranquilizaba. Ahora estaba sintiendo placer, así que se dejó llevar por aquella corriente. Tal vez si se dejaba llevar, las cosas pasarían más deprisa y no serían tan traumáticas. Paró de temblar y ya no hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse firme en cierta posición. Acercó más su pecho al Duke para que pudiera maniobrar mejor como muestra de aceptación sumisa. Había dejado de huir de él para empezar a aceptarlo.

—Ahora… —retiró la mano que aferraba la de Chuck que seguía sosteniendo su miembro—. Quiero que me hagas una paja por tu cuenta, y quiero que me la hagas bien ¿entendido? —intentó modular su voz para sonar altanero e imperioso, pero su tono fue afable.

—Vale…Umm, puedes… seguir lamiendo mi pecho —consiguió decir algo cortado, y acercó una de sus infladas tetillas a la boca del Duke. Chuck temió por lo que podría hacer o decir a continuación, tal vez empezara a burlarse de él. Chuck cerró con fuerza los párpados preparado para recibir una brusca respuesta.

El Duke, sin embargo, se sintió increíblemente agradecido. Tenía que haberle marcado las pautas, tenía que haberle dicho "yo soy el que da órdenes" o "No puedes decir tal cosa sin antes haberme dado permiso." Pensó en decírselo, pensó en decirle muchas cosas que hubiesen marcado una línea divisoria entre el rubio y él, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Simplemente, rodeo el pezón que le había ofrecido de melifluas caricias con la lengua, y besuqueándolo agradecido. El Duke se regodeó por dentro de aquel momento, aquello fue lo más cercano a su imaginación que había sucedido hasta ahora. A Chuck le gustó aquello, agradeciendo su silencio por dentro. Aquel acto significó algo, pero no supo exactamente que.

Chuck gimió agradecido cuando el Duke empezó a lamerle el pecho nuevamente, pero esta vez las caricias eran más delicadas y deliciosas, y eso provocó que sus gemidos fueran más intensos. Él, por su parte, agarró con más fuerza el pene del Duke, y se dijo a si mismo que tendría que tratar aquel miembro como si fuese suyo para darle placer. Empezó a sacudirlo arriba y abajo y a hacer novedosos movimientos que el Duke no hizo antes. Se paraba unos cuantos segundos para acariciar el glande delicadamente con los dedos, frotándolo también con el prepucio sin pasarse con la fuerza. Rotaba su muñeca mientras agitaba el brazo arriba y abajo, seguro de sus movimientos.

Chuck estaba volviendo loco al Duke, pronto llegaría al orgasmo, y no podría evitar retener un gemido de placer intenso. No sabía que le había pasado a Chuck, antes parecía que nunca había cogido una polla en su vida, ni siquiera la suya propia, sin embargo, ahora, era todo un experto. El magnate decidió seguir pajeando a Chuck, y cuando toco su miembro, descubrió que estaba mucho más erecto que antes.

—Ahhh…. —gimió Chuck un tanto sorprendido. No se esperó que el Duke quisiera pajearle mientras se lo hacía a él.

Intentó excitarle igual de bien que lo estaba haciendo Chuck, a la vez que se atareaba lamiendo sus tetillas. No era tarea fácil, pero si lograba que Chuck jadease más fuerte que él en el clímax del orgasmo, y sus propios gemidos se entremezclarían con los suyos.

Chuck empezó a estar más excitado y activo. Gemía congratulado de que el Duke se tomará esa clase de molestias para hacerlo sentir así. Desde el principio, creyó que el Duke solo le importaba su propio placer, y lo buscaba a través de su cuerpo, sin pararse a pensar lo que él sintiese.

El Duke estaba apunto, y ni siquiera los besos ni las lamidas apaciguaron sus gemidos, así que intensifico más sus caricias, y aquello pareció excitar más a Chuck, cuyos gemidos sobresalieron más que los del Duke.

Contra todo pronóstico, o más bien sin pensar, Chuck dejó escapar una frase producto del fervor sexual:

—¡Duke, excítame más! —gritó apretando más sin querer sin querer el miembro erecto del Duke.

Aquello fue el éxtasis del magnate. Segundos después de la declaración de Chuck, el Duke se corrió, echando una gran cantidad de semen que se derramó por la mano de Chuck y su pecho. Y en un desesperado intento por retener los gritos del éxtasis, el Duke mordió más fuerte de la cuenta uno el pezón de Chuck.

—¡AY! —Gritó Chuck sintiendo un agudo dolor, y el Duke se apartó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, ha sido sin querer —se disculpó un tanto avergonzado. Él le pidió más excitación, y sin embargo, solo le había provocado dolor. Se sintió culpable.

—Sinf… sinf… —gimoteó Chuck. Normalmente hubiera intentado alejarse de él lo antes posible, pero observó que su disculpa fue sincera y no dijo nada al respecto.

El Duke besó su tetilla dolorida, por suerte, no le había causado heridas, aunque si estaba algo enrojecida. Aquel acto calmó a Chuck del todo y dejó de gimotear.

—Voy a excitarte de verdad Chuck —acto seguido agarró su muñeca y atrajo a su boca la mano pringosa de semen, y empezó a lamer sus dedos.

Chuck dio un brinco sorprendido, el Duke estaba lamiendo sus dedos, cada recoveco de su mano manchada de esperma. Chuck bajó la mirada un tanto cortado, sentía la lengua húmeda y caliente del Duke limpiando sus dedos, pero no quería ver tan detenidamente como lo hacía, y al mirar hacia abajo descubrió más semen; sobre su pecho y el estómago del Duke. Y entonces se percató de la gran cantidad de esperma que había soltado, ya que en su mano había bastante.

Cuando terminó de limpiar la pálida mano de Chuck pasó su lengua por su brazo hasta llegar al antebrazo. Chuck se sobresaltó un poco. Ahora que él había terminado de correrse era incierto lo que decidiría hacer con él esta vez. Y de nuevo se sintió inseguro sobre el regazo del magnate.

—Chuck, te voy a excitar más, tal y como me has pedido —ahora el Duke, más que un dictador pretencioso y altanero, se comportaba como un amante preocupado por el estado de su pareja. Chuck tragó saliva, de nuevo, sintió de nuevo la garganta seca.

El Duke recorrió con la mano la longitud del miembro erecto de Chuck, ya no tan excitado como antes, y aquello desagradó al Duke. Luego de palpar su escroto y provocar un sorpresivo gemido en Chuck, fue bajando sus traviesos dedos hasta dar con su ano. Lo palpó y acarició, parecía algo humedecido, y aquello animó al Duke y esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa que Chuck no alcanzo a ver; demasiado alarmado como para fijarse en los rasgos faciales del Duke. Sentía la yema de los dedos acariciar su recto, y aquello no le gustó un pelo. Entonces, para sorpresa del rubio, dos dedos se introdujeron despacio casi a la vez. Chuck irguió la columna conmocionado.

—Ahh, ah, no, pa… para Duk… no… ah, no… ahí no ugh… —Quería gritarle que se detuviese, agarrar su mano y sacar los dedos de su interior. Sin embargo, algo lo estaba alterando demasiado, algo que llegaba a paralizar sus movimientos casi por completo. Sin Poder moverse ni decir gran cosa, dejó que el Duke siguiera moviendo los dedos en su interior con un ritmo lento. Al principio, fue molesto, luego, acabó por tolerar el contacto. Cada vez le resultaba más fácil deslizarse por dentro con cada movimiento.

A pesar de que se acostumbró a aquello, seguía sin gustarle, psicológicamente se sentía incómodo. Entonces, el Duke acabó extrayendo sus dedos y Chuck se sintió mejor, pero, no pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que el Duke volvió a la carga, y esta vez, metiendo tres dedos. De nuevo, volvió a sentirse incómodo.

Chuck ahogó un quejido, y apretó su frente contra el hombro del Duke. Estaba colorado, pero de vergüenza, y su respiración fue volviéndose más irregular. Estaba apunto de susurrarle algo al Duke, algo que le hiciese entender que parase, porque aquello no le gustaba, y menos aún lo excitaba.

—Ugh… —profirió el Duke y apretó las caderas del rubio. Chuck sintió un estremecimiento peculiar, y antes de mirarlo a la cara observó su miembro al descubierto; de nuevo, estaba empezando a empalmarse. Chuck no se lo podía creer, apenas hacía un minutos que se había corrido. Entonces pensó que aquel hombre era un completo pervertido.

Sacó los dedos del ano de Chuck y súbitamente le pegó un cachete no muy fuerte en el trasero.

—¡AY! —Se quejó Chuck irguiendo la espalda y lo miró de frente—. No me peques, no me gusta. No me gusta lo que… —consiguió soltarle con firmeza lo que no pudo decirle antes, pero, antes de terminar, el Duke lo tomó de los hombros y acercó su rostro al suyo para besarlo de improvisto.

Chuck ahogó un quejido, y el Duke empezó a besarlo con ímpetu, introduciendo su lengua en su boca.

Aquella vez, Chuck no se resistió, dejó que lo besara, sin embargo, no puso hincapié alguno en prolongar aquel beso o por poner entusiasmo alguno. Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aliento se separaron y al cabo de tres segundos el Duke empezó a lamer el hilo de saliva que tenía Chuck en la comisura de los labios.

—Chuck… —dijo el Duke un tanto acelerado, y el rubio denotó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de este. Chuck no contestó, así que el Duke prosiguió un tanto cortado—. Voy a excitarte, Quiero que nos excitemos los dos juntos. —Chuck curvó la boca hacia abajo, pero el Duke ignoró aquel gesto y prosiguió estimulado por la lujuria—. Chuck, voy a penetrarte…

Había pasado tres cuartos de hora desde que vio por última vez a Chuck. Creía que le daría la pieza a Dutch, discutirían sobre las reformas un par de minutos y volvería a quejarse por el hambre. Sin embargo, Mike ya había más que revisado a Mutt y limpiado a fondo, y había esperado paciente la nueva pieza mejorada durante veinte minutos. Mike ya no pudo aguantar más la espera y decidió traer él mismo la pieza. Fue al garaje donde trabajaba Dutch y al ver que se encontraba él solo con Roth trabajando en Wiphtail inquirió:

—¿Dónde está Chuck? —Alzó la voz para que el sonido penetrase en la máscara protectora de Dutch y el sonido de la herramienta.

Dutch lo oyó vagamente y apagó el soplete. Subió la máscara y lo miró extrañado.

—No lo sé, no le he visto desde hace un par de horas, creía que estaba contigo. Por cierto ¿dónde está el Delco? —Mike abrió los ojos como platos desconcertado.

—Se lo dí a Chuck para que te lo diera a ti hace más de media hora.

—Que raro, yo no lo he visto —levantó una ceja pensativo.

—Le ha tenido que pasar algo —la mente de Mike se puso en guardia.

—Tranquilo —hizo un ademán de calma y Roth le imitó—. Nadie ha podido atacarlo mientras estaba aquí, nos habríamos dado cuenta.

—Sí, pero…

—Puede que haya ido a comer algo, porque la hora de la comida se nos pasó cuando estábamos trabajando en los coches —dijo sin estar muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

—No, no es propio de él hacer algo así en medio de un encargo sin avisar.

—Podemos preguntarle a los otros.

Mike asintió a favor y decidieron preguntarle al resto del grupo si sabían algo de él.

—No, no lo he visto. A lo mejor habrá ido a jugar Rol y esas cosas de cerebrito —contestó Texas sin mucho afán a Mike y tomó cuenta de su bocadillo—. ¿Queréis probar? este tiene el doble de queso, Texas está perfeccionando la receta —ofreció Texas de su bocata.

—No, tal vez luego, tenemos que encontrar a Chuck —Mike se volvió para seguir buscando, se veía desalentado.

—No, no lo he visto, creía que estaba contigo Mike —apuntó Julie

—No veras… lo estaba buscando… hace tiempo que no lo veo y… —Julie le cortó con una inocente risita.

—No te preocupes, que no lo veas durante Ummm… no se, un par de minutos o incluso horas no significa que le haya pasado algo malo —Sonrió despreocupada.

—No, él me dijo que llevaría una pieza a Dutch desde hace tiempo y no lo hizo y tampoco lo he visto desde entonces— Julie pareció comprender.

—Bueno, no creo que le haya podido pasar algo malo estando aquí, al menos que saliera afuera por algún motivo —pensó Julie más seria.

Dutch apareció detrás de la barra. Acababa de hablar con Jacob.

—Jacob dice que no lo vio —informó Dutch encogiéndose de hombros.

Mike bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, pensando en lo que podría haberle ocurrido o que tuvo que pasarle por la cabeza a su amigo para que se marchara sin decir nada.

—Está bien chicos —habló Mike dirigiéndose al equipo—. No se donde habrá ido, pero hay que ir a buscarlo.

—Mike, si Chuck se llevó el Delco de Mutt no podrás conducirlo —apuntó Dutch. Mike estampó su mano abierta en todo el rostro.

—Con más razón para encontrarle… Hay que ir a buscarlo, yo iré en el coche de Texas… —Los chicos asintieron y se dispusieron a coger los coches.

El Duke arrastraba con dificultad a Chuck hacia su cuarto. Este se revenía y forcejeaba, pero el Duke lo agarraba bien por los brazos.

—¡No por favor, déjame en paz! —gritaba el rubio desesperado.

—¿No quieres conseguir acaso la pieza? No vale retirarse ahora, no a estas alturas —eludió las suplicas del joven.

—No sabía que querías llegar tan lejos, si me lo hubieras dicho no habría aceptado ¡Suéltame! —se excusó más resentido y asustado que enfadado.

El Duke llegó al fin enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto. Tecleó el código en el panel mientras sostenía a Chuck del brazo con fuerza. Lo empujó bruscamente hacia su cama y cerró rápidamente las puertas y echó el pestillo electrónico.

Chuck se amedrentó al oír el clic del cierre de la puerta y se echó hacia atrás hasta acurrucarse en una esquina de la gran cama. El Duke se acercó hasta acorralarlo con su cuerpo. Chuck escondía su rostro en sus brazos. El Duke se sentía algo culpable. Hace minutos le estaba pidiendo más placer, ahora rogaba por dejarle salir de su mansión. Si lo tomaba, no se diferenciaría de una violación, sin embargo, no habría más oportunidades como esa. Cuando iba a besarlo en el hombro, Chuck lo apartó de una patada en el costado y sacó su _energy slingshot_ y apuntó a su rostro. El Duke estaba tumbado al otro lado de la cama con un agudo dolor en el costado, y al ver el arma de Chuck enfrente de sus narices se le disparó el pulso.

—Tranquilízate —puso las manos en alto.

Chuck estaba sentado de rodillas, a su lado, Solamente tenía el pantalón desabrochado puesto y en la parte superior desnuda. De su cuerpo ya asomaban varias gotas de sudor, y su era agitada. Apenas sostenía el arma con firmeza, los brazos le temblaban.

—Cálmate, te sugiero que bajes el arma —aconsejó tranquilo a pesar del dolor en el costado, ya no parecía preocupado por ser su blanco.

—No, dame la pieza y deja que me vaya. Te he soportado demasiado —espetó furioso.

—No… Hace un momento me pediste que te diera más placer —Chuck se sonrojó y apunto estuvo de apartar la mirada.

—Sí… y a cambio me diste dolor —recalcó.

—Eso es porque…

—Solo quiero que me des lo que he querido desde el principio y me dejes ir. Tú ya te has corrido, deberías estar satisfecho —ahora fue el Duke quien se puso colorado.

—No lo voy a estar hasta que te penetre. Hasta que no hayas tenido un orgasmo conmigo —Dijo siendo sincero, pero a Chuck no le gustó nada aquella frase.

—Oh, no, no, no, no… de eso nada. No se porque quieres humillarme de esta manera…

—¿Humillarte?

—Sí ¿es lo que quieres, no? Humillarme utilizándome como un juguete sexual, porque soy un Quemador.

El Duke se quedó atónito ¿realmente creía que quería humillarlo? Él solo quería que sintiera su amor y aprecio. Tal vez hubiese interpretado mal sus actos. Es posible que fuera una mala estrategia conquistarlo primero por el sexo y luego con las palabras ¿Y si le decía ahora que era porque lo quería?

El Duke temió, temió demasiado de la reacción de Chuck. Si se confesaba lo más probable es que creyese que era una broma o una treta, y lo peor; el rechazo. El Duke no quería ser rechazado, y menos en ese momento. Pero era tan evidente y visible la respuesta de Chuck hacia sus sentimientos que tuvo que aceptarlo antes de tener una respuesta directa.

No, no debía declararse, eso solo aumentaría la tensión entre ellos.

—Yo no quiero humillarte.

—Oh, claro… si no es así es porque solo debes ser un pervertido que solo se excita a través de las violaciones… Es mucho mejor que querer humillar a alguien, adonde va a parar —se burló sarcástico bastante nervioso.

—No, no soy esa clase de pervertidos. Quiero decir, no soy un pervertido —Se inclinó enfadado. Chuck lo seguía apuntando.

—Mira, me da igual, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Solo déjame salir, si quieres no me des la pieza —tuvo que decir dándose por vencido. No merecía la pena tener esa pieza si con ello conseguía más odio por parte del Duke—. Puedo abrir esa puerta por mi cuenta, solo quédate ahí hasta que pasen tres o cinco minutos, y ya habré salido de aquí. Pero no mandes a tus guardias a buscarme ¿de acuerdo?

Chuck dijo todo aquello con la mayor firmeza que pudo presentar en aquel momento. El Duke lo miraba vacilante, pero al cabo de unos segundos Chuck distinguió esa venilla de enfado en su rostro y se echó hacia atrás algo asustado.

—Por… por favor, déjame ir… Sinf… —aunque no se percibió, a Chuck se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—No, no quiero. Y esa arma no te sirve contra mí, puedo llamar a mis guardias y ellos te reducirían sin problemas. ¿O de verdad crees que vas a dar en el blanco mientras tus bracitos tiemblan como gelatina? ¿Crees que no voy a esquivar lo que me lances? Si es así debo decirte que tu subestimación me ofende.

Chuck tembló más. Normalmente trabajaba bien bajo presión, pero la verdad, no encontraba salida para salir de esta impune, o al menos seguir siendo virgen. Chuck, retiró su arma y dejó caer su cuerpo totalmente abatido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a sollozar. El Duke no podía sentirse peor, pues, la persona que quería más que su mejor limusina estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Aun así, a pesar del remordimiento, tuvo fe en cambiar la situación, una vez que Chuck empezara a sentir placer el miedo desaparecería, y cuando terminaran de hacer el amor él lo abrazaría agradecido.

Sin decir nada, el Duke pasó su lengua sobre la espalda del rubio, el Duke saboreó su sudor, Chuck agarró con fuerza las sábanas, a partir de ahora tendría que soportarlo hasta límites insospechados.

El Duke lo giró con delicadeza para ponerlo boca arriba. Chuck tenía los parpados bien cerrados.

Lamió su estómago y su pecho, y volvió a sorber sus pezones mientras acariciaba su entrepierna, el rubio se mordió los labios inferiores, parecía que se resistía a dejarse llevar por cualquier tipo de placer proporcionado por su acosador.

Agarró los pantalones del rubio y se los quitó a la vez que sus calzoncillos. A Chuck no pareció agradarle el haberse quedado totalmente desnudo ante el Duke, pero este tampoco tardó en desnudarse también. Ahora, ambos estaban desnudos. El Duke lo miraba desde arriba. Sin las gafas puestas no parecía un hombre tan imponente o guay.

Recogió su cadena de oro de la cama para que no estorbase y lo puso en un sillón, se dirigió a la cómoda y sacó un tarrito. Subió al colchón y volvió a ponerse a cuatro patas sobre el cuerpo de Chuck. Destapó el tarro y se junto los dedos de una crema traslúcida, y le introdujo un par en el recto, que cerró las piernas instintivamente cuando notó el frío pringue.

—Abre las piernas —indicó el Duke evitando que sonara como una orden.

Chuck obedeció sin rechistar, pero apenas separó las piernas. El Duke estuvo apunto de decirle que las separase más, sin embargo, no podía aguantar la parsimonia de este en hacer cualquier tarea, así que empezó a adentrarse.

Chuck notaba los fríos dedos del Duke entrando y saliendo, ya no les resultaba tan incómodo como antes, pero tampoco le agradaba. Chuck no tardó en averiguar porque le hacía eso; lo estaba preparando para la penetración. No sabía si lo hacía para que le resultase más cómodo a él a la hora de penetrarlo o porque quería menguar su dolor todo lo posible, pero enseguida descartó la segunda opción. Intentaba mantener la mente en blanco mientras el Duke manipulaba su cuerpo, pero solo podía pensar el los Quemadores ¿Qué pensarían si supieran de esto? Esperaba que Claire no se enterase jamás. Él intentaría olvidar este día, intentaría olvidar todo lo que estaba viviendo, pero eso era pedir demasiado. Mentalmente les pidió perdón a todos, por haberles fallado de esta manera, y sobre todo, le pidió mil disculpas a Mike por lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir aunque él no las llegase a oír nunca.

—Mike, per… dona… —susurró, y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar d sus ojos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Aún no he llegado a metértela y ya estás pensando en otro hombre? —se encorajinó. Eso no le agradaba nada. No sabía si podría soportar hacer el amor con él si en su mente se vislumbraba la figura de otro hombre, y más si se trataba de Mike, como no.

—Solo le estaba pidiendo perdón. Aunque él no me escuche. No quiero que le cuentes esto a nadie… —confesó como si estuviese viviendo sus últimos momentos.

—Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie, esto quedará entre tú y yo. Este es nuestro momento y el de nadie más —volvió a lamer su tetilla. A Chuck no le gustaba que el Duke hablara así, como si lo amase de verdad. Y menos con ese tono ¿Qué se creía? ¿Su novio? Él estaba dejándose hacer por obligación, el Duke, y solamente él lo estaba obligando, de nada servía sus melifluas palabras y caricias.

—Chuck —lo llamó en voz baja, pero él ni siquiera lo miró—. Voy a entrar…

Tragó saliva nervioso, sacó los dedos y sin perder de vista a Chuck sacó el condón del primer cajón de la mesita de noche. El Duke quería que Chuck se lo pusiera, como una vez se imaginó en una de sus fantasías, pero al pobre ya le costaba horrores estar tumbado, estaba tan aterrado como nervioso.

—Mira esto ¿sabes lo que es? —trémulo, volvió la cabeza para mirar al Duke, que sostenía un condón felizmente.

—Um… Yo… s… sí —dijo a duras penas.

—Es un condón, supongo que sabes para lo que sirve, pero seguro que no sabes ponértelo. Observa como me lo pongo, así aprenderás.

Chuck observó atentamente como el Duke sacaba el condón de su envoltura, ponía el anillo envuelto en plástico en su punta y lo deslizaba hacia abajo. Su pene quedó envuelto en una fina funda de plástico transparente. Chuck se preguntó si aquello le apretaba, pero no tuvo coraje para manifestar su duda.

Alzó las piernas del rubio y echó el cuerpo hacia delante. El Duke lo miraba a los ojos con expresión decidida. Chuck se mordió los labios y agarró con más fuerza las sábanas. Sintió la punta acariciar su recto.

—Hugh… —gimió el rubio. Pero antes de sentir como se introducía; Chuck cogió de los hombros al Duke y lo atrajo hacia si—. No… —El magnate lo miró muy extrañado—. Por favor, si vas a hacerlo… se delicado. No quiero que me duela —sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Voy a ser delicado contigo —Lo besó en la clavícula.

—No, quiero que lo seas de verdad —insistió nervioso.

—Te prometo que seré delicado contigo —Prometió el Duke intentando sonar sincero. Realmente su intención siempre fue tratarlo bien, pero Chuck era un chico bastante difícil de persuadir.

Chuck le clavaba las uñas en los hombros cada vez más fuerte. No era esa clase de tocamientos lo que él quería. Cogió las muñecas de Chuck y las aferró con una sola mano y las presionó sobre el colchón por encima de su cabeza. A Chuck no le gustó que lo inmovilizara de aquella manera. "¿Por qué siempre que digo que sea bueno conmigo hace este tipo de cosas?" se preguntó Chuck dolido. Tal vez aquel fuese su juego: maltratarlo cuando pedía lo contrario.

El Duke bajó la cabeza y con su mano libre sostuvo su miembro firme y empujó con las caderas. Apenas había introducido un poco de su punta cuando Chuck chilló histérico:

—AAAAAAAAH… AAAAH… —Gritaba conmocionado. Cerró sus piernas instintivamente y apretó los costados del Duke con bastante fuerza.

El Duke no entendía nada, apenas había asomado la punta de su pene, pero Chuck gritó horrorizado, como si padeciera un gran dolor.

—Tranquilízate —Espetó el Duke con tono firme—. Si te portas así al final acabaré haciéndote daño —Chuck dejó de agitarse.

El joven lo miraba con temor. Su respiración y pulso estaban alterados, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, en sus ojos aturdidos se asomaban lágrimas de impotencia y miedo.

—Pero, me vas a hacer daño… —gimoteó.

—Si te mueves de esta manera, te acabaré asiendo bastante daño, sí. Deja de resistirte mientras te penetro, y relájate —aunque sus palabras sonaron un tanto frívolas, se distinguía un matiz calido al mirarlo a los ojos con las cejas curvadas que denotaban preocupación.

Chuck se obligó a calmarse, y se arriesgó a decir:

—Pero… Tú, cada vez que te pido que me trates bien, no lo haces —Y empezó a tirar de los brazos a modo de indicación. El Duke empezó a comprendió algo sorprendido. No se había parado a pensar que, ciertas cosas; como sostenerle las muñecas de esa manera, no le podrían agradar precisamente. Aflojó el agarre y luego retiró la mano despacio. Chuck bajó los brazos temblando. Ya no sabía donde posarlas. El Duke notó su confusión.

—Chuck… —Pero antes de darle una respuesta definida, sintió ardor en sus partes y el fervor alimentó su deseo. Necesitaba desfogarse.

Apoyó las manos sobre el colchó con los brazos muy erguidos. El rostro del Duke se coloreó. Chuck atisbó en su expresión un fuerte deseo y se puso rígido, el Duke lo notó y alzó las caderas del rubio.

—No… por favor no, no me hagas daño —rogó Chuck con lágrimas en los ojos agarrando las muñecas del Duke que sostenían sus caderas.

Este lo miró impaciente. No quería esperar más, quería empezar a moverse dentro de él lo antes posible.

—Relájate —bisbiseo—. Voy a metértela Chuck… No te preocupes, voy a portarme bien contigo…

Pero Chuck no lo creyó. Apretó los dientes y agarró los hombros de su no deseado amante.

Empezó a introducir la punta despacio y no paró hasta que oyó un grito de Chuck.

—¡AY!

Ni siquiera había introducido la mitad cuando su compañero empezó a quejarse, y sintió el agarre de sus dedos en los hombros, aquello le dejaría marca.

—Tranquilo Chuck, relájate —intentó calmarlo y siguió introduciéndola más. El Duke sintió placer enseguida, no se la había metido entera todavía pero sintió cierto alivio, aunque también algo apretado; Chuck estaba apretando demasiado—. Chuck No aprietes tanto —pidió amablemente.

—Me duele —se quejó—. Cuando más la metes más me duele… sinf… —curvó la columna dolorido. Sabía que el Duke le mintió.

—Es al principio, pero si aprietas te haces daño a ti y a mí, aflójate —recalcó.

—No se que dices… —cerró los párpados con fuerza creyendo que así mitigaría el dolor y la angustia.

Deslizó sus manos delicadamente hacia la espalda de Chuck y elevó su pecho para hacerlo más asequible. Deslizó su rostro hacia su pecho sin mover su miembro de donde estaba y empezó a lamer la tetilla del joven, que acabó arrancándole un gemido. El Duke lamió su pecho con fervor, y jugueteó con sus pezones, y en seguida se pusieron duros.

Chuck se relajó un poco y dejó de apretar y estar tan tenso. Cuando el Duke sintió que aflojaba, aprovechó para acabar de metérsela hasta el fondo.

—AH… —Chuck notó como el miembro se introdujo rápidamente dentro de él—. Lle… ¿llegó al fondo? —preguntó en voz baja, asustado.

—Sí, cabe muy bien… —asintió aliviado, el joven notó el cálido aliento del Duke en el cuello.

Sin dar más margen de tiempo, el Duke empezó a moverse dentro lo más despacio que pudo. A pesar de que lo había lubricado bien y dilatado su entrada antes de adentrarse, no se deslizaba con facilidad. Chuck sentía dolor, y apretaba fuertemente los parpados y se mordía el labio intentando no gritar y no provocar otra reacción en cadena. Si gritaba muy fuerte, luego se pondría más nervioso.

Él Duke no tardó en sentir bastante placer. Le hubiera gustado ir más rápido, pero Chuck era virgen y tenía que ir poco a poco.

—Ugh… ah… ummm, ahh, Chuck… ahh…. —dejó escapar por esta vez sus gemidos.

—Ah… ay… Duke, me duele mucho cuando te mueves ¡AY! No te muevas tanto… —pidió cuando empezaron a dolerle los ojos de cerrarlos demasiado fuerte.

—No puedo… ahh… solo puedo ir más rápido —dijo el Duke sin molestarse en pensar en otro argumento más fácil de digerir.

Chuck estuvo apunto de llorar otra vez. De nuevo sentía que las palabras del Duke solo eran eso, palabras sin sentimientos.

Mientras sentía el miembro del magnate abrirse pasó por su interior, pensó que siempre se arrepentiría toda la vida de esta experiencia.

El Duke sintió que el recto de Chuck se estaba acostumbrando bien, ya lo notaba más húmedo y resbaladizo, y ya no apretaba tanto, así que decidió ir más rápido. Chuck notó enseguida que la precipitación de este. Sintió un dolor agudo y persistente. El Duke le dijo que solo sentiría dolor al principio pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraba el principio? Supuso que debía ser otra de las "agradables" mentiras del Duke.

El Duke gemía gozoso, realmente se lo estaba pasando bien, incluso empezó a salivar demasiado. Antes lamió su pecho, pero cuando la llegó a meter del todo dejó de hacerlo y se centró por completo en medir su ritmo.

A Chuck le empezó a doler cuando el Duke introdujo algo menos de la mitad de su miembro, y el dolor aumentaba cuando más metía, pero cuando empezó a moverse dentro sintió un agudo dolor, bastante irritante. El dolor persistía aún a pesar de que ya había pasado más de un minuto desde que empezó. Sin embargo, algo surgió. El dolor seguía ahí, y sin embargo, empezó a notar un cosquilleo agradable, y ese cosquilleo agradable y ardiente creció. ¿Estaba acaso sintiendo placer? Se preguntaba Chuck preocupado.

Creía que el dolor desaparecería en algún momento, o que menguaría considerablemente antes de llegar al punto álgido del coito, sin embargo, no creía que le haría sentir placer, nunca creyó que aquello le sería placentero. Chuck dudó, pero ya no podía ignorar más aquel ardor, ese regusto que sentía por dentro, cada vez era más patente. Le hacía sentir bien.

Antes aquel placer era un eco entre los dolores, ahora, una voz tan alta o incluso mayor.

—Ahhh. Ahh… ahh… uhh. Huh… hummm… a… ahhh… —Gimió Chuck sin poder evitarlo. Esto era lo que el Duke esperaba.

Había tardado, le había dolido más de lo que el magnate creyó, pero aún así sucedió. Y el Duke se sintió aún más excitado y animado al oír los gemidos de placer de Chuck.

"No puede estar pasando, no puedo…" se decía el joven mentalmente "No puedo sentir placer de esta manera con este hombre" se lamentaba psicológicamente, no sabía que aquello le podría proporcionar tal placer. "Perdóname Mike, perdóname por dejarme hacer… yo…. No puedo evitarlo" visualizó mentalmente la imagen de Mike y volvió a recordar la candidez de su mejor amigo "Mike, si tu me la metieras ¿Me sentiría igual?" no quería llegar hasta el punto de preguntarse esas cosas; le abochornaba bastante, pero fue una pregunta casi inconsciente, se estaba dejando llevar por el éxtasis del momento.

El Duke paró de mover las caderas y lo puso de costado cambiando a Chuck de postura, volviendo a moverse con más intensidad. Chuck gimió más fuerte y mordió con fuerza un trozo de tela de las sábanas.

—Ahora no puedes decir que no te gusta… —se regodeó el Duke—. Confiesa que te gusta. Vamos, dilo…

Chuck arrugó el entrecejo, no quería decir tal cosa, ni aunque fuese mentira. Es cierto que se estaba excitando, ya apenas sentía dolor, y una sensación agradable se apoderaba de él, sin embargo, algo fallaba; sabía que podía estar más excitado aún, y sin embargo, algo hacía que no fuese así. No tardó en comprenderlo: el Duke empezó a ir demasiado lento para su gusto, quería que fuera más aligerase la marcha.

—Du… Duke… Más, rá... pi…. —intentó decir, pero se moría de vergüenza. Mantenía todo momento su rostro hundido entre las sábanas.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Por un momento creyó que le estaba intentando decir que estaba enormemente excitado.

—Yo…

—Venga, dilo… —le animó. El Duke se sentía muy imponente en esos momentos.

—Más rápido… —soltó lo más deprisa que pudo. Aunque él no se veía, notó arder su rostro de vergüenza.

—¿Cómo? —espetó el Duke sorprendido ¿realmente le estaba diciendo que fuera más rápido? Menuda sorpresa, tal vez por eso no se animaba a decir que le estaba empezando a gustar—. Antes me estabas pidiendo lo contrario, pero lo voy a pasar por alto…Yo estaré encantado de hacerlo, sin embargo… —dio una pausa para mantener el suspense—. Me lo vas a tener que pedir por favor —le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa al rubio.

Chuck estaba al límite, ni siquiera supo como logró decirle aquello al Duke, en principio, no tenía que decirle nada, solo dejarse hacer a su manera y punto, sin embargo, ya no podía retractarse.

—Po… por… favor —pidió con voz entrecortada.

—Eso no me basta, tienes que decir "Por favor Duke, ¿Puedes ir más deprisa? Estoy ansioso por sentir más tu miembro dentro de mí, porque me encanta que me penetres" —Chuck se puso al rojo vivo. El Duke sonrió, le gustaba verlo así de nervioso.

—Yo… no…. —intentó reprender entre balbuceos, pero no le salió nada coherente.

—Si no lo dices iré como a mi me de la gana —espetó ceñudo.

Sacó momentáneamente su miembro erecto para cambiar de postura. Le indicó a Chuck que se pusiera boca abajo y el Duke levantó sus caderas poniéndolo de rodillas con el pecho recostado sobre la cama.

Sin apresurarse, volvió a metérsela despacio, y procuró no ir muy deprisa. El Duke deseaba fervientemente ir a una velocidad mayor, pero más deseaba que Chuck le dijera aquello. Así que decidió aguijarle más.

—Vamos Chuck, dilo. Lo estás deseando ¿Por qué no quieres admitirlo? —aquella última pregunta sonó con un tono lastimero.

Chuck no podía mirar la cara del Duke en aquella postura, no podía saber lo que sentía realmente mientras se lo decía. Aunó todo el valor que pudo y se atrevió a decirle:

—Duke… Por favor Duk… ¿Puedes ir más deprisa? Me… estoy muriendo de ganas porque… esto… realmente me está gustando. Hazme sentir más Duke… —aquello no era realmente lo que el Duke le dijo que repitiera, pero eso le bastó. Porque no sonó como alguien que se veía forzado a repetir cosas, si no alguien que se esforzaba por aflorar sus sentimientos.

Sin perder un segundo, el Duke fue poco a poco aligerando el ritmo. Chuck jadeó más fuerte, y sintió que pronto llegaría al éxtasis. El Duke sintió un placer exquisito e intenso; aquello era mil veces mejor de cómo se lo había imaginado. Cuando más excitado se sentía más deprisa iba y Chuck lo notó.

—Ahhh… Huhhh … Duke, sí… ahhh…

Al Duke le volvió loco los nuevos gemidos de Chuck. Ahora él decía su nombre y le decía "sí", "genial" y palabras que lo incitaban a urgir más. Agarró el miembro del rubio empezó a pajearle, y a Chuck pareció encantarle.

—Ahhh, Chuck, voy… a…a correrme. Voy a correrme dentro de ti —dijo esperando que no le importase o que lo animara hacerlo.

—Aún no Duke, aguanta más… ahhh… tienes que aguantar más —dijo Chuck alzando la voz sin cortarse. Él también quería correrse con su miembro dentro.

Aunque no fue la respuesta que esperó, lo animó enormemente. Pues, Chuck, su querido Chuck le estaba pidiendo que resistiera para poder correrse el también. Sin duda, aquello era bastante positivo.

En menos de dos minuto, el Duke sintió que ya no podía aguantarse más, tenía que soltarlo. Agitaba el miembro de Chuck enérgicamente, y con su otra mano acariciaba su pecho y pellizcaba sus pezones estimulando más su cuerpo, cosa que lo hacía gozar bastante.

—Hugh… ya no puedo más Chuck… me voy…—apenas podía contener los gemidos.

—No Duk… aguanta un poco más… yo también estoy apunto… —pidió con un gorjeo.

—Yo… lo intento, pero no… no puedo… —El Duke se dobló llegando al orgasmo. Él había resistido todo lo que había podido por Chuck, pero ya no pudo aguantar más.

Cuando se corrió dentro de él, Chuck notó unos extraños espasmos en su interior, lo cual le dio el empuje que necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo él también, empapando la mano del Duke con semen y ensuciando las sábanas con unas cuantas gotas de esperma. Se corrió unos segundos después que él Duke, por lo que se dio por satisfecho. Él Duke retiró su miembro y se apartó de él. Seguramente necesitase un respiro, tendría que estar acalorado después de tanto movimiento.

Se quitó el condón y lo tiró a la papelera que se hallaba al lado de la mesita. Se recostó sobre los grandes cojines de la cama para recobrar un poco el aliento. Observó el cuerpo de Chuck que yacía en medio de la gran cama circular, rezumando sudor, tomando grandes bocanas de aire para recobrar el aliento, con parte de su entrepierna humedecida con semen, y las mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación. Aquella imagen de Chuck hizo que el Duke tragara saliva. Hace nada que acababa de hacerlo, y sin embargo, un ligero ardor le recorrío la entrepierna. Se preguntó si el rubio se sentiría molesto si se pajeaba mientras lo miraba estando de aquel modo.

Chuck estaba un tanto aturdido. Es cierto que al principio le había dolido, y no era un dolor fácil de olvidar, pero luego sintió mucho placer, aquello le acabó gustando de verdad, y de nuevo, en su mente surgieron las preguntas embarazosas: "¿Y su Mike me lo hubiera hecho?" "¿Cómo me lo hubiera hecho él?" "¿Qué postura habría sido la primera" "¿Qué palabras me hubiera susurrado?"

Era su primera vez con un hombre, y había sido con el Duke de Detroit, algo en principio no muy agradable, y eso es lo que fue al principio; nada agradable. Él Duke acabó dándole placer, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se sintió impotente, y estuvo disgustado, y sobre todo; bastante asustado. Y, en ciertos momentos del proceso, se acordó de Mike, y pensó como se tomaría este asunto si se lo contaba. Desde luego, preferiría no contárselo NUNCA. Apreciaba demasiado a Mike, tanto que se había acostado con el Duke para no perder parte de su confianza, o ahorrarse una reprimenda. (Y seguramente nada de eso podría haber sucedido a lo mejor si hubiese ido a disculparse desde un principio.) Aunque cuando vio que eso no era tan malo como para perder la virginidad con el Duke fue demasiado tarde, y ya no pudo escapar. Extrañamente no podía quitarse de la cabeza cierto pensamiento, cierta duda; "¿Cómo habría sido si lo hubiera hecho con Mike?" pues, puestos a elegir un hombre con el que peder la virginidad, hubiera preferido por todo lo alto que le desvirgase Mike Chilton.

A pesar de que se había corrido por primera vez con él Duke, sintió cierto vacío. Él quería más, no se sentía satisfecho por completo, sentía como si hubieran hecho las cosas a medias. Él Duke no era un tipo agradable, pero era el hombre con el que acababa de perder la virginidad, el hombre que estaba recostado a sus espaldas, el que le había obligado prácticamente a montárselo con él.

Chuck se incorporó con dificultad, le dolía las rodillas y le temblaban las extremidades, pero esta vez no era por el miedo. Se acercó al Duke observando que este le miraba con lujuria contenida. Muy cerca de él, apoyando la espalda sobre los cojines color carmesí.

—Duke… tal vez… si tu quieres, podríamos hacerlo de nuevo…. —estaba algo avergonzado, pero no se cortó al decírselo.

Si el Duke hubiera podido, se habría corrido en aquel instante, quizás antes de que Chuck terminase la frase. Quería abalanzarse sobre él con lujuria, abrazarle, amasar su cuerpo, hacerle un pijama de saliva, comérselo a besos, besarlo en la oca con intensa pasión, y volver a follárselo cinco mil veces más. Sin embargo, se contuvo e intentó mantener una expresión impávida, o no mostrar mucho entusiasmo. No quería espantarlo ahora que lo tenía a tiro de verdad.

—Sí que quiero. Sí, de verdad lo deseo, te des… por supuesto que sí, no me voy a conformar con hacértelo una vez —apenas pudo controlar lo que salía de su boca, estaba totalmente excitado e impaciente.

—Oh, Genial, aunque me gustaría limpiarme el sudor y demás fluidos —pidió un tanto cortado.

El Duke fue corriendo a traerle una toalla de su baño privado. Esperaba no haber dado la impresión de estar impaciente después de haberse pegado una carrera yendo al baño.

Ambos se secaron el sudor y Chuck se tendió apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, el Duke se echó encima de él apoyando sus manos a los costados del rubio, y lo miró con pasión, pero al ver los ojos del rubio, lo único que denotó fue tranquilidad y paz. Al menos, ya no estaba asustado ni nervioso. Tenía ganas de hacerlo, y él sería el hombre presente que lo haría con él nuevamente, eso era lo que importaba. Aunque en el fondo le dolía que no expresase deseo o atracción por él.

Sin que se lo pidiera, abrió las piernas. Él Duke tragó saliva, ahora era él el que estaba nervioso, pero la mirada de Chuck le dio fuerzas y determinación para continuar.

El Duke tomó su miembro y empezó a masajear. En poco tiempo tuvo otra erección. Cogió otro condón del cajón y rompió su envase con la boca.

—Emmm… esto… me ¿me dejas probar? —musitó Chuck tímido.

El Duke no le había entendido así que curvó sus labios y arqueó una ceja confuso. Chuck se frotó los hombros.

—Me gustaría… ponértelo yo… para aprender —puso énfasis en la última frase, para intentar no quedar como un pequeño pervertido.

El Duke se sonrojó y un hilillo de sangre se asomó por uno de sus orificios nasales, aquello asustó a Chuck y pegó un grito preocupado. El Duke se puso de rodillos y con un ademán le dijo que se tranquilizara, cogió un pañuelo de la caja de su mesita y se limpió; aquello le había excitado bastante.

Chuck se asustó un poquito al ver la sangre, pero el Duke insistió bastante al decir que no era nada grave, así que acabó calmándolo.

Chuck se reincorporó y él le tendió el condón. Recordó cuando este se lo puso, así que ya tenía una base para empezar. Comprobó sorprendido que el miembro del Duke estaba bastante erecto, así no tardaría mucho en colocárselo, o al menos eso pensaba. Le temblaba un poco los dedos, cosa rara, ya que él sabía mantener un pulso firme incluso en las situaciones más desesperadas y estresantes. Cuando iba a pasar el anillo de látex se le resbaló la mano, rozando apenas la punta. El Duke creyó que tendría más precisión, o que sería mucho menos torpe, aún así no le dijo nada para no desanimarle, pero, no escondió su ceño fruncido. Chuck se apartó el largó mechón rubio del flequillo nervioso, se estaba alterando. Cogió con firmeza el miembro erecto y se apresuró a ensartar el aro. Cogió aire y aguantó la respiración hasta que consiguió pasar el aro con éxito. Chuck soltó el aire y respiró tranquilo al fin. Deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo desenrollando la fina y flexible látex hasta el final del miembro, y Chuck se sintió orgulloso de si mismo al ver que lo había conseguido. El Duke posó la mano en la cabeza del rubio y la acarició con suavidad. Chuck se preguntó si no estaba confundiendo los tipos de afecto que existen entre una persona y un perro. Aún así no se quejó. Mike lo había acariciado en la cabeza en plan amigo alguna que otra vez, y Texas también, por supuesto, aquello nunca le desagradó, y esta vez tampoco fue diferente.

—Bien hecho Chuck —alabó el Duke creyendo que lo animaría, pero solo consiguió hacer que dudara de su entendimiento sobre los tipos de afectos.

Deslizó sus manos por sus cabellos dorados, jugando con sus mechones. Al Duke le gustaba mucho su tono de rubio, era tan claro y brillante.

Lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó a él, de nuevo saboreó su olor, a pesar de que aún olía un poco a sudor seguía oliendo bien. Lamió su cuello hasta bajar por la clavícula, Chuck se estremeció. Acarició su pecho y pellizcó con suavidad sus tetillas y a Chuck se le escapó un gemido. Lo apartó con suavidad hacia atrás, agarró su muñeca y la echó por encima de su cabeza, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y apretó. Chuck abrió las piernas y el Duke sujetó con firmeza su miembro para posicionarlo hasta donde él quería, acarició el ano del rubio con la punta, lo sintió húmedo, y sin vacilar, sometió presión para introducirlo.

—Ahhhhh… ahhhhh…..—gimió Chuck. Esta vez apenas dolió y sintió el cosquilleo enseguida.

El Duke esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse, quería saborear mejor el calor de Chuck por dentro. Cuando empezó a deslizar su miembro despacio se le escapó un temprano gemido de puro gozo. Empezó despacio, pero en poco tiempo fue aligerando el ritmo. Chuck jadeaba bastante, y sus mejillas estaban rojísimas, esta vez si que parecía disfrutar, sin embargó, cuando el Duke gemía de puro gozo alcanzaba un tono más alto que el de Chuck. Aquello le estaba volviendo loco; la forma en que las paredes carnosas apresaban su miembro y lo succionaba, era simplemente deliciosa. A pesar de que había dilatado su entrada para entrar y salir de buena forma, seguía teniendo cierta estrechez que apretaba su miembro de una forma que el Duke consideraba bastante placentera. Él había probado antes algunas mujeres, y también algún que otro hombre, pero sin lugar a dudas Chuck era el mejor. Ninguna de las personas con las que se había acostado antes podían igualar a Chuck. Tal vez sintiese más placer porque estaba enamorado de él pero, aparte de eso sabía que había algo en su fisiología que lo hacía único y especial, bastante estimulante.

El Duke buscó su pálida mano tanteando por su brazo, y al levantarla como la otra también entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amante. Ambos se agarraban fuertemente de las manos, al Duke le encantó sentir su cándida y pálida mano.

Él Duke aceleró más y escuchó un gemido de dolor que escapó de los labios de Chuck.

—¿Te he hecho daño? Lo siento —se disculpó el Duke preocupado, temió que hubiera acelerado de un modo precoz. Chuck entreabrió un ojo.

—No te preocupes… tu no pares… ahhh… hummm…—Entonces el Duke supo que si le estuviera provocando daño de verdad, Chuck se habría quejado de inmediato.

Sin poder contenerse más, lo besó en los labios. A este lo pilló por sorpresa, pero aún así lo acabó aceptando casi enseguida. Entreabrió sus labios permitiendo pasar la lengua del Duke, y por primera vez, sus lenguas se entrelazaron por deseo de ambos.

Separaban sus bocas un poco para tomar aire y volver a besarse, intentaban que los besos fueran prolongados, pero los jadeos consumían gran parte de su aliento. El Duke lamió los labios de Chuck y bajó hasta su garganta y este estiró el cuello con estremecimiento.

Esta vez, en aquella unión carnal, los dos se lo pasaban bien. Chuck no sentía pena, impotencia, miedo o dolor, y el Duke ya no miraba a Chuck con cierta compasión y remordimientos. Amos hacían el coito con consentimiento, no; estaban haciendo el amor. Ambos refregaban sus cuerpos con pasión y se besaban con ansias, Chuck se estremecía ante las melifluas caricias del Duke con lengua, y cada vez que lamía sus tetillas este gemía con tremenda exquisitez.

Aquella postura, por desgracia, empezó a cansar los brazos del Duke, así que tuvo que erguir la espalda. Ya no podía seguir lamiéndolo donde más le gustaba y sus manos ya no estaba unidas. Sin embargo, empezó a acariciar sus muslos con sensualidad. Aquella novedad pareció recibir la aprobación del rubio.

Cuando el Duke se percató de que el miembro de Chuck empezaba a manar líquido preseminal decidió masturbarlo. Cuando Chuck sintió los juguetones dedos del Duke aferrarse a su mimbro se sorprendió gratamente, y al empezar a masturbarlo con énfasis gimió más fuerte y casi instintivamente empezó a mover las caderas él también. El magnate notó que Chuck se movía enérgicamente, lo cual era muy buena seña. Chuck parecía muy excitado y no tardaría en llegar al orgasmo, y el Duke ttambién.

—Du…Duk… voy… voy a venirme —avisó Chuck deseando aguantar un poco más, pero ya se estaba aguantando desde antes y sentía que no podía contener más el orgasmo.

—Ahhh… yo también…

Chuck miró la cara encendida del Duke, estaba gozando y su rostro tenía una expresión que de algún modo lo estimulaba, y sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras se atrevió a decir:

—Duk… ahh… tu rostro se ve muy hermoso sin las gafas de sol…—alabó Chuck para sorpresa del Duke.

Aquel elogió estimuló la excitación del Duke, lo cual no pudo contener un orgasmo inminente, y se corrió de nuevo dentro de Chuck. El Duke agachó sus caderas para echar todo lo que tenía mientras estaba dentro de Chuck, y este notó nuevamente aquella sensación cuando el Duke se corría dentro de él.

Chuck acabó corriéndose segundos después. De nuevo el Duke llegó al orgasmo antes que él, creyó que no era justo. Sin embargo no podía pedir otra ronda, estaba agotado, y empezó a sentirse somnoliento.

Sacó su miembro del interior de su querido de Chuck, cosa no muy agradable, hubiera preferido estar dentro de él toda su vida, y cayó encima del rubio. Este sintió gran parte de su peso.

—Duke… por favor…encima de mí no… —apremió un tanto alterado. Creía que empezaría a lamerlo y que le pediría hacerlo una vez más entre susurros, sin embargo este rodeó su cuello otorgándole un brazo afectivo.

—Chuck…. ¡Te quiero! —se confesó sin ser muy consciente de ello. Chuck abrió los ojos del todo los ojos sorprendido, ¿a que se refería ese "te quiero"? tal vez fuese un "te quiero tomar de nuevo" o tal vez un "te quiero" de amar.

Chuck no dijo nada, se quedó helado a pesar de que el cuerpo del Duke desprendía un intenso calor.

Pasaron los segundos y el Duke no contestó tampoco, solo sentía mover su pecho sobre el suyo al respirar, y su aliento en el cuello. Chuck empezó a abrasarse y el Duke también, pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse o a pronunciar palabra alguna. El Duke no se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, que empezó a comprender que: se había confesado poco después de haber eyaculado en su interior. Realmente amaba aquel chico pero ¿Y él? ¿Lo amaba? El Duke sabía en el fondo la respuesta del joven, y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos vidriosos.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos Chuck recordó algo; una situación que ya vivió antes bastante parecida a esta. Un poco antes de conocer a Claire, una vez mientras estaba en el garaje con Mike a solas, estos se estaban charlando y reparando a Mutt y, también divirtiéndose. Mike se acercó mucho a él y a Chuck no le importó era su amigo, pero cuando acercó demasiado su rostro cerrando sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios, enseguida Chuck se apartó un tanto alterado, y le preguntó tímidamente que pretendía hacer; Mike comportó muy nervioso, y le dijo que no pretendía hacer nada especial, y luego que olvidase aquel asunto, aquel día y los venideros de aquella semana Mike se portó un tanto distante con Chuck, o más bien parecía algo nervioso cuando su mejor amigo permanecía a su lado. Por suerte a la semana siguiente volvió a ser como antes, y poco a poco se hicieron más amigos, incluso hoy Chuck cree que su amistad sigue creciendo.

Tuvo sus dudas, hubo un tiempo en que a veces se para a pensar en aquel momento, y hasta ahora no se había atrevido a admitirlo: Mike quería besarlo. Tal vez su amigo también estuviera enamorado él, que quiso mostrar su afecto hacia su compañero, probarlo, comprobar si podía existir entre ellos dos algo más que amistad.

"Pobre Mike" pensó Chuck. "Perdóname por haberte rechazado de esta manera, ni siquiera te di una oportunidad. Perdóname por ser así de idiota." Chuck estuvo apunto de romper a llorar ¿Cuánto daño el había causado a Mike? Tal vez jamás llegase a comprender tal dolor, o quizás sí, él no había tenido mucha suerte con Clire, y sin embargo, su MEJOR AMIGO tuvo la cortesía de ayudarlo. Mike fue fuerte por aceptar tal rechazo y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, intentando conservar su amistad ante todo. Ahora se preguntaba si seguía sintiendo algo por él. Porque desde esta experiencia; Chuck sintió que sentía por Mike algo más que amistad.

Sin embargo, no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para lamentarse de su gran amigo, el Duke se había quedado casi rígido desde hace tiempo, abrazando a su cuello, y su pecho pegado contra el suyo. Ambos sentían mucho calor, pero algo más intenso que el calor les impedía moverse hasta que Chuck decidió hablar; tragó saliva y respondió al fin:

—Lo siento Duke… —se deslizó una lágrima por la mejilla del Duke—. No… no siento lo mismo por ti… de veras que lo siento. Tú… no se como explicarlo, hoy… ha sido un día extraño para mí. Me as obligado a hacer cosas que no quería, aunque al final me lo he pasado muy bien y me has llenado de placer, pero no creas que eso lo arregla todo… Yo… no se que más decir… lo…lo sien….

—Yo te quiero de verdad. Te quiero más que a mi mejor limusina —le cortó el Duke antes de que Chuck acabara. Se irguió enseguida clavando una mirada lastimera al rubio, este lo miró sonrosado y se acostó de lado, el Duke se acostó a su vera y volvió a insistir creyendo que si demostraba cuan profundo era su amor acabaría por aceptarlo—: ¿Y si digo que dejo está mansión por ti? —Chuck no contestó, la insistencia del Duke no le ayudaba precisamente—. Bueno… yo aprecio mucho a mis bebes, a mis adorados coches que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado restaurarlos pero…. ¡Te los regaló! Si los quiere te los daré, y si mi personal te hace sentir incómodo los despediré. ¡Ya se! quieres que le de mis preciados autos a tus compañeros, los Quemadores, está bien, se los daré, pero me tienen que prometer que cuidaran bien de mis pequeño…. Dime…

Chuck no contestó enseguida, le costaba asimilar que el Duke estuviera ofreciéndole cosas, incluso sacrificios propios por estar con él. Le dolía decirle que no, porque ahora veía que su amor iba bastante en serio, pero no podía mantener una relación amorosa con el Duke, pues él no lo amaba y a la larga ambos acabarían mal parados.

—No Duk…las cosas no funcionan así—contestó sentándose de rodillas.

—¿No te gusta lo que te he hecho? ¿Eres etéreo? —indagó cada vez más abatido. Se estaba rebajando en vano.

—Sí…pero al principio no, prácticamente me as obligado

—Pero esta última vez, ¿No me lo pediste tú acaso? —las mejillas pecosas de Chuck adquirieron un tono rosado.

—No… Sí… sí… Pero… es que… Da igual Duke, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, lo siento —suspiró—. No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos porque no estoy enamorado de ti—. El Duke bajó la mirada abatido, ya no había nada más que él pudiera hacer. Se lo había echo, había gozado y él también, y a pesar de ello no recibió su amor como él esperaba y rechazó sus sentimientos.

Chuck se deslizó por el gran colchón circular, se sentó al borde de la cama, suspiró un tanto melancólico y se puso en pie. Al estirarse notó que le dolían las extremidades y un poco el recto. No quería volver la vista atrás y toparse con la triste y apesadumbrada mirada del Duke. Es cierto, lo había obligado, y se lo había hecho pasar mal, pero tenía sus motivos, quería hacerlo con él porque lo amaba, de una manera un tanto egoísta en parte, pero lo quería y ansiaba poseerlo. Tal vez su amor justificase su comportamiento, aún así Chuck no podía perdonarlo en parte. Aunque tampoco se iría con la consciencia del todo tranquila. Decidió decir:

—¿Recuerdas el Delco que me prometiste? Si no te importa…. —y no se atrevió a decir más.

—A claro. Vístete… te lo voy a dar —a Chuck le pareció escalofriante con la neutralidad en que lo dijo el Duke, como si careciera de sentimientos.

Chuck cogió sus pantalones y calzoncillos y se los puso luego de haberse limpiado las zonas más húmedas y pegajosas que habían tenido contacto con los fluidos con tallitas.

Su camisa sin embargo se encontraba abajo en alguna parte del trono particular del Duke.

El Duke se vistió y se calzó los zapatos, pero extrañamente no se puso ni los guantes ni la cadena de oro. Bajó a la gran sala de las limusinas seguido de Chuck y le dijo que esperase cerca del trono. Allí encontró su camiseta azul con el logo de los Quemadores y se la puso. Él apestaba a sudor, pero su ropa no, por lo que camuflaría un poco su olor corporal. Quería irse a casa y pegarse una buena ducha lo antes posible.

El Duke apareció al cabo de dos minutos, y le tendió a Chuck la pieza. Este abrió la boca sorprendido sin pronunciar palabra. Era un Delco sin duda alguna, aunque evidentemente, no era como el de Mutt, no tenía la potencia del coche de Mike, y tampoco tenía la misma apariencia. Estaba claro que Mike y Dutch se darían cuenta de que no era el mismo, sobre todo Dutch, pero era una pieza algo difícil de reponer porque no eran fáciles de encontrar. Dutch tendría que hacer más modificaciones de lo planeado. Estaba claro que tendría que explicarles a los chicos lo que había sucedido, aunque evidentemente se saltaría la parte donde mantiene relaciones sexuales con el Duke de Detroit, tal vez en su historia ni siquiera este salga. Algo tendría que inventarse para contarles como consiguió otra pieza.

Chuck alzó la vista y miró al Duke, con las gafas de sol puestas, y aunque no veía sus ojos se notaba que estaba abatido. De verdad esperaba que lo superase, y que no le diera por tomarla con los Quemadores, o no más que antes.

—Gra… gracias por la pieza —agradeció tímidamente. El Duke lo miró sin decir nada, le dolía hasta mirarlo.

—Puedes marcharte… —se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y con la otra mano le hizo un ademán indicándole que podía retirarse.

Chuck sonrió vagamente, estaba contento por salir de la mansión, y con su pieza, pero algo presionaba su pecho. Era como si aún estuviera sintiendo el peso del Duke encima de él.

Antes de avanzar un paso hacia delante, lo miró de reojo y se preguntó si no lloraría desconsoladamente cuando se marchase. No lo sabía con certeza, pero ya estaba imaginándose lo que podría hacer.

Giró en redondo y plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla del Duke, breve pero notable. El magnate palpó su mejilla y se sonrojó, Chuck se enrojeció también mirando al suelo tímidamente.

—Lo siento mucho Duke… yo, en el fondo me lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Además, ahora eres especial, porque tú as sido el primero…—no se atrevió a especificar más.

Miró al joven tras los cristales rojos; se veía tímido pero decidido. Le había confesado aquello para hacerle sentir mejor, sin duda se sentía enormemente alabado.

Por la mente del maganate pasaron ciertas ideas; "Puede que hoy no… pero algún día, Chuck podría enamorarse de mí" se decía a si mismo. "Puedo cortejarlo, puedo hacer que cambie de opinión, puedo hacer que sienta algo por mí" se repetía esperanzado. "No, el ya siente algo por mi aunque no lo sepa" y le brillaron los ojos como un centenar de luciérnagas en la oscuridad.

El Duke asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Quería despedirse cortésmente pero permaneció rígido y callado. Chuck también asintió con la cabeza algo confuso y se despidió con la mano y se apresuró a salir de la mansión del vertedero.

Cuando se cerraron las pesadas puertas tras él Chuck suspiró de alivio y tomó una buena tajada de aire del exterior. Al bajar por los escalones, Oyó rugidos de motor.

Los coches de los quemadores hicieron acto de presencia. Stronghorn remolcaba a Mutt. Mike y Texas salieron del coche negro. Sin embargo, el resto aguardó en los autos. Chuck tragó saliva.

Mike subió los escalones y se acercó a su amigo que le había preocupado y entretenido tanto buscándolo aquella tarde.

—Chuck, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te as marchado? ¿En que estabas pensando? —le acribilló Mike con preguntas, parecía algo ofuscado, cosa bastante normal. Chuck no dijo nada, y Mike meneó la cabeza negativamente—. Vamos Chuck, vamos a casa.

Chuck lo siguió escaleras abajo, y de pronto Mike se giró en redondo. Chuck dio un respingo

—¿Chuck donde está el delco? —alzó la voz. Avergonzado, le tendió la pieza que le había dado el Duke. Mike la examinó y descubrió enseguida que no era su Delco—. ¿Qué significa esto Chuck?

—Lo-lo… lo siento Mike —Empezó a llorar, pero Su flequillo no dejó ver sus lágrimas— Lo rompí… pero fue sin querer, Pero he conseguido otro… lo siento… lo siento, perdóname Mike… yo, tenía que habértelo dicho en vez de irme sin decir nada… Sinf…

Mike lo miró con ternura y le tomó del hombro. Estaba algo disgustado por el comportamiento de su amigo, y también por haber roto su valioso delco, aún así lo había encontrado sano y salvo, y su querido Chuck valía mil veces más que cualquier delco. Deseó que aquello no volviera a pasar. Pasó un mal rato pensando en donde podía haber ido o que le había sucedido a su mejor amigo.

Mike puso el delco y Mutt pudo arrancar. No era el delco potente que tenía antes pero hacía funcionar su coche, y al llegar a casa (no sin antes pasar por antonio's y comer algo) Dutch le haría las modificaciones posibles para que fuera tan potente como el otro o incluso más.

—Ya era hora… nos hemos metido en todas partes. Hemos atrasado la hora de la comida por tu culpa, y ahora Texas se muere de hambre—se quejó Texas.

Mike le puso la mirada de "Ahora no es el momento de refregar nada." Y Texas suspiró profundamente y se adentró en su auto para liberar a Mutt.

Cuando Mike prendió el Motor del coche verde, recibió llamadas de todos sus compañeros, pidiendo y exigiendo explicaciones. Mike dijo que ya hablarían en antonio's y que no había nada de lo que alarmarse.

Durante el trayecto Mike no pudo contener una reprimenda:

—Chuck, no debiste haberte ido sin decir nada, Imagínate que hubiera aparecido robots de KaneCo. Y otra cosa ¿Por qué viniste a pedirle algo al Duke? Sabes bien que no le agradamos…

—Ya bueno jejeje… —soltó una risita nerviosa—. Pero después de mucho insistir acabó dándome uno —Mike se lo quedó mirando con ojos muy abiertos y sorpresivos.

—Si que le insististe… llevas más de una hora insistiéndole—recalcó Mike, y ahora era Chuck el sorprendido. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado dentro de la mansión?

—Si bueno… je, no sabía a quien más acudir…

—¿Acudir? tenías que habérmelo dicho desde el principio —alzó la voz y su copiloto se amedrentó un poco.

—¿Sí te lo hubiera dicho desde el principio, no te habrías enfadado? —preguntó dubitativo.

Mike suspiró agotado.

—Sí… bueno, solo un poco, pero todos tienen accidentes, así que no mucho. Lo que me a cabreado es que te hayas ido sin avisar a nadie del grupo —Mike apaciguó su tono.

Chuck bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado por sus actos. Sabía que había echo mal tomando esa decisión, pero bien mirado, aquella experiencia le ayudó a comprender mejor.

—Mike…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió confuso.

—Aquella vez que… intentaste besarme —creía que le costaría más decírselo, pero le salió casi solo.

Por otra parte, Mike se quedó en Shock, y su piel palideció por un momento. Y un sudor frío empapó su frente y espalda.

—No… no se a que te refieres… yo-yo-yo… puede que…

—Creo que intentaste besarme —Chuck andaba seguro sobre sus palabras, sin embargo, Mike tartamudeaba y sus nervios se hacían cada vez más patente.

Aquello era una de las cosas que Más temía Mike. Una vez intentó besar a su mejor amigo, creyendo que tal vez este le correspondería. Hace mucho que Mike sentía algo más por Chuck, y cuando decidió dar un pequeño pasito este le cortó toda esperanza al instante. Chuck huyó de sus labios y se mostró alarmantemente sorprendido y un tanto confuso, por eso decidió no volver a intentar nada más, aquello había sido suficiente para él. Quería olvidar sus sentimientos hacia Chuck. Quería dejar de lado su amor, hacerlo desaparecer, para que la amistad pudiera fluir con normalidad. Pero aquello fue más complicado de lo normal; estuvo como una semana receptivo y preocupado respecto a su relación con Chuck, no sabía si este le volvería a mirar de la misma manera, si le desplazaría u decidiría olvidar ese incidente como si nada. Por suerte Chuck no volvió a mencionar aquello y Mike se sintió más capacitado para sobrellevar aquello. Había estado mucho tiempo nadando contra corriente.

Lo que Chuck estaba mencionándole era lo peor que le podía decir. Era como si hurgase las heridas del pasado. Su amor hacia Chuck era una espina que no se podía sacar, pero él hacia todo lo posible para ignorarla.

—He Chuck… olvídalo ¿Vale? Aquello fue una tontería, lo siento… Tal-tal vez se me olvidó pedir disculpas, oh si, fue tal vez eso lo que pasó… Lo siento Chuck, supongo que todo en paz… Lo siento jejeje. No tienes por que centrarte en ese recuerdo, en serio, ni siquiera yo se lo que hice ¿sabes? —Mike estaba tan nervioso que hasta un pez lo habría notado.

—Mike, no… —insistió Chuck. Y Mike sintió como una vieja herida volvía a abrirse.

—En serio, olvídalo… Fue una tontería… Yo…

—No fue una tontería Mike —y acto seguido le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Mike se quedó absorto, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decir nada, como si estuviera ene estado de Shock. Por suerte, se sabía tan bien la ruta y era tan buen conductor, que una parte de su cerebro seguía atento a la carretera, conduciendo sin desviarse de la ruta, sin salir del carril y tomando todas las curvas a la perfección. Y sin embargo, el resto de su ser estaba en otro lugar, bastante lejos de Motorcity, totalmente ido.

A Chuck le dio miedo esa extraña habilidad. Agitó la mano frenéticamente ante su rostro, pero Mike no contestaba, apenas parpadeaba.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea que le dio bastante pavor. No creía estar preparado para lo que estuvo apunto de hacer, sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Tomó los pliegues de la chaqueta de Mike y lo atrajo hacia él, giró su rostro para que lo mirase de frente, aguantó la respiración y lo besó en los labios. Chuck se sonrojó de Inmediato, y al cavo de un delicioso segundo de éxtasis, Mike enrojeció por entero. Su cara se quedó completamente encendida y sintió un enorme ardor por todo el cuerpo.

Chuck se separó al cabo de tres segundos; el miedo a que Mike perdiese control sobre el auto era más fuerte que su deseo pasional, pero aún así se conformó de momento con eso. Aunque Mike, de vuelta a la tierra no estaba conforme, ahora que había probado el dulce néctar de los labios de su compañero no quería dejarlo tan rápido, le habría encantado que durase un minuto al menos, pero Chuck se separó antes de lo que esperaba.

El plan de inteligente Hacker del grupo funcionó. Mike volvió a la realidad, totalmente colorado, un poco aturdido y con la tensión por la nubes, pero al fina había vuelto a su ser.

—Humm… Chuck… tú ¿Tú no?

—Shhhhhhhhh —posó un dedo presionando en medio de su boca e hizo que guardara silencio—. He sido yo quien se ha comportado como un tonto al dejar de lado tus sentimientos así sin más, te hice sufrir Mike, lo siento de veras.

—Quedas perdonado… —dijo automáticamente sin pensarlo. Las imágenes y la sensación de aquel reciente beso retumbaban por el cerebro de Mike como una imagen hipnótica.

—Intentaré compensarte ¿Vale? Mira, no estoy 100% seguro, pero quiero intentarlo, quiero darte una oportunidad Mike, te la mereces…si aún me sigues amando…

—Sí —soltó enseguida alzando la voz con gran entusiasmo—. Claro que si Chuck. No hay nada que desee más —Mike intentó apaciguar su euforia, pero apenas lo logró y sus ojos amenazaron con derramar lágrimas.

Chuck se mostraba tranquilo y decidido, pero en el fondo estaba sorprendido y nervioso. Realmente Mike parecía quererlo y desearlo bastante, y su reacción fue bastante inesperada para el rubio.

—Esta bien Mike —Chuck asintió con la cabeza satisfactoriamente. Mike no pudo contenerse y manifestó su gran alegría en un repentino acelerón. Mutt se convirtió en un rastro de luz en las carreteras. Y Chuck chilló histérico.

—¿Volverás a darme otro beso? —preguntó Mike impaciente aminorando la velocidad.

Alterado por el súbito acelerón y el miedo, Chuck reunió fuerzas y contestó:

—Claro que sí… Y más —se ruborizó, y el rostro de Mike se encendió más; parecía un semáforo—Pero antes… quiero comer… creo que voy a desfallecer…

Chuck salió de casa con mucha hambre, luego, después de todo lo que vivió con el Duke se le quitó el apetito, pero ahora, que todo (bueno, no todo…) parecía volver a su cause, sintió un apetito voraz, estaba más que hambriento. Mike también lo estaba, pero de otra cosa; estaba impaciente por volver a besar los dulces labios de Chuck y más…

**THE END**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado (o no)

Bueno, hubo un poco de Muck, y espero hacer otro one-shot, pero 100% Muck!


End file.
